Spring Festival Comes to Blight!
Spring Festival *A spring festival has been added this year to the island of New Brommel. Players will find sign posts directing them from the portal pad toward the festival. Though small this year, and NPC's in game will explain the reason why, this year's festival is still going to happen. **Three NPC's have been added to the festival grounds. **New Masks and headscales are available to those who complete Torailean's quest. **New patterns for creating the Butterfly Banner and Lair Mural are available for those who complete Gata's riddle. **A new pattern for lair murals and banners is being given out by Ssaulious for those who will hear his story as to what happened to the festival. *In addition, players will find new buildable structures for their plots. A new Festival Tent is available which has connected to it a Tavernkeeper and Cooking Table. At this time it is a known issue that some Festival Tents can not be properly activated. Festival Tents are currently set to need just a single resource to build temporarily so that they can be built and deconstructed easily while on Blight in hopes of having a fix for this bug. This will be changed before release to live. **Other new structures include small pots, a cluster of ferns, and a wonderful trellis fence players can build around their plots. Adventure *Fixed the damage for Bright, Shining, Shimmering, and Radiant Druidic Crystals of Might and Magic *Fixed the damage for all Glowing Crystals of Might *Fixed the damage for all Beaming and Glowing Crystals of Magic *Fixed the name of the Beaming Glacius Crystal of Magic (was Galcius) *Added a Protean (Primal) Crystal of Magic and of Might to the loot tables. *Added Scholar's Boon, Bounty and Blessing techniques to the loot tables. *Fixed the shared recycle time on Dark Cyclone to 50% rather than 100%. *Nervous Tick will now modify Strength and Dexterity of the target by -250. *Added clarification about the type of armor allowed to the Spiritual Matters tech kit. *Damage on Refurbished Bronze Mace has been increased to make it different from Refurbished Club. *Updated description of Magic Crush ability to make it clearer that players need to target a mob to use the ability. *Priceless Thornwood Quarterstaff now boosts 2-H Crush, while Priceless Thornwood Staff boosts Magic Defense. *Priceless Thornwood Staff now requires 1000 skill to equip. *Priceless Thornwood Cudgel now boosts Nature instead of 1-H Crush. *Priceless Adamantium Mace now boosts Life instead of 1-H Crush. *Level 16 trophies are now valued at 28 hoard instead of 40. *Dragon's Reach ability now has a 60 second recycle for all tiers and has been given a 2.50 pre-delay instead of a 5.0 post-delay. Crystalshaper *Added the fourth Crystalshaper story quest "Kallinoth's Journal" to Valkoth and the fifth Crystalshaper story quest "Aratanosh's Fate" to Karane the Historian. *Quest "The Council's Concerns" can now properly be obtained even if Lairshaper is not your active school. *Corrected location references to Valkoth and Semeneth within the Crystalshaper quests. *Aratanosh the Crystalshaper Trainer has been moved into the Forbidden Zone. This is a temporary move while we work to finish up the Crystalshaper school and required assets. Aratanosh will return in a future update. Eastern Outpost A "revamp" of the area around the Eastern Outpost and east almost to the Eastern Deadlands has been completed. It includes the following changes: *The blighted region between the Eastern Outpost and the Eastern Deadlands (beyond the fortress wall) is now known as the Eastern Wastes. *Added a buildable ore refinery at the Eastern Outpost. *A Shrine has been constructed at the Eastern Outpost. *Added Blighted Mithril near the Eastern Outpost. *Numerous monster spawns have been added throughout this region, including several nests of Araneae (Tarantulas), wandering Bloodspurs (Scorpions) and three camps of the undead. *Spawns of Enraged Shining Wisps and Blighted Shining Essence Residue added to the southeast. *Storm Blight Sergeants no longer spawn around the Storm Lord. Instead, he is now surrounded by Storm Adepts. *Storm Lord's name now properly shows up instead of being "Veteran Storm Blight Sergeant" *New NPCs added to the Eastern Outpost, such as Guards and a Quartermaster. *Thirteen quests added to NPCs at the Eastern Outpost NPCs including: **Forest of Troubles (3 part series) (requires level 90 Adventurer to begin, part 3 requires level 80 blacksmith) **The Final Frontier (3 part series) (level 90 adventurer to begin) **The Lost Patrol (2 parts) (follows The Final Frontier) **Thurid: Wraith Cores (3 parts) (follows The Final Frontier part 2, part 3 requires level 90 spellcrafter) **Deadly Thorns (2 parts) (follows The Final Frontier part 1) Healer In an effort to improve the game for Healers and Clerics, the following changes have been made: *Lowered the recycle rate of Mystic Blaze to 30 seconds from 60. Added an Improved Mystic Blaze spell. *Added Spell: Life Range techniques to the loot tables. *Changes to Healer abilities: **Full Heal recycles every 15 minutes instead of 1 hour. **Group Instant Heal recycles every 5 minutes (down from 10). **Lowered Superior Resurrect recycle to 5 minutes (down from 15). **Raised the recycle on Resurrect to 1 minute (from 30 seconds). **Aura of Health 2 will now repeat 6 times for a total health regeneration of 21% (up from 10.5%). **Aura of Health 3 will repeat 9 times for a total of 45% (up from 15%) health. **Lowered recycle of Instant Heal and Primal Instant Heal to 2 minutes (from 5). **Raised the recycle rate of Resurrection spell. Monsters *Rearranged spawns for Lava Oastics so that they do not all share the same spawn region. This breaks up the spawn some so that should one region fail to being spawning the mobs, players can still go to others to find them. The overall area for lava oastics has not changed. *Fire Ogres are now known as Zal'kuk Warriors, Fire Pygmies as Zal'kuk Scouts. Trophy quests, trophy and technique component names, techniques and formulas, and quests updated to refer to the new name. *Flame Ogres are now known as Thel'kuk Battlers, Flame Pygmies as Thel'kuk Spotters. Trophy quests, trophy and technique component names, techniques and formulas, and quests updated to refer to the new name. *Ice Ogres are now known as Deh'guk Warriors and Ice Pygmies as Deh'guk Gatherers. Quests, tech comps, and related items have been updated. *Slightly increased the spawn quantity of Marble Golems within the Marble Quarry *Spawns in the Western Deadlands have been reorganized. Lower level mobs will spawn in the southern end of the area, whereas high level ones will spawn in the northern end, with a mixture in the center. Some variety has been added to the spawn regions as well so that all the mobs won't suddenly appear at once. New regions were added as well, so players should take time to explore the area with caution, as there might be mobs where there previously had not been. *Tier 5 Tarantulas (Purple and Araneae) are set up differently as far as technique components go. They are set up such that they all have a chance to drop one of four components, with varying chances depending on the specific type of Tarantula. *Lowered the aggro radius of Hunter Scorpions *Modified Vexator ability, Chain Lightning, so that it doesn't infinitely chain from player to player. The length of the chain is now determined by the level of the ability, with each step in the chain getting progressively weaker. *Foul Maggots now spawn outside of the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands and are level 10 to 12. *Tiny Grass Beetles will no longer spawn at levels 1 or 2, thus making it a bit easier for players to find targets of a challenging level range. *Spirit Island Spider Hatchlings will now also spawn in a level range for that same reason. *Reworked AI and spawn regions for undead around Guard Barak's camp so that players should not experience as many extra mobs while pulling. Plot *Fixed required quantity of Maple Timbers and Radiant Sources at maximum skill on the Grand Guildhouse. *Added a Sandpile and Well to the community of Tishlar *Tier 4 Human Library no longer requires T2 materials. *Tier 6 Human Library no longer requires T4 materials. Quest *Updated the text in quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" to give a better hint of what to do once you've killed the Elder. *Thanthor the Fisher's quests now tell you to speak to him again after initially greeting him so that players will know better what to expect. *Fixed a spelling error in the Dralnok's Doom quests (Rihki spelling is now correctly). *Quest "Drain Strike X: Trial of the Elders" now sends you to kill Adamantium Golems in the Barrier Vale. *Quest "Scout's Quest: Assisting the Militia Surplus Officer" will now give you a Refurbished Composite Cedar Shortbow as a reward. *Quest "The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 3)", fixed so player name properly inserted *Added constraint to the quest "Elissa Malna: A New Cargo Disk" so that players who no longer have the Broken Cargo Disk will not be offered the quest. *Skill requirements for Glass Vials in all tiers of Reaping potion formulas is now 1:1. *Added a small amount of coin to each of Cellardus' quests on Spirit Island so that players will leave the island with some coin. *Quest "Source of Power: The True Source" no longer tells you to enter the Observatory to complete the quest, merely to go to the base of it. *Connector quests from Warrior, Mage, Cleric and Scout on New Trismus now require that you be a member of that school to complete them. *Blacksmith quests have all been fixed to no longer require that you start with Guaran, speak to someone in New Trismus, and return to Guaran to get the formula before you can begin crafting whatever item is required for quest completion. *Ishenar's Cedar Cudgel is now given out as part of the Cleric's Quest when players must go kill skeletons. It also now has one technique slot associated with it so that players may, if they choose, apply a technique kit to the weapon. *Fixed a spelling mistake in quest "Breath of Acid: Caution Contents Hot". Tradeskill *Dire Wolf Hide Grip formula can now make either a Hide Grip tech kit that gives a bonus to the Bow skill or one that gives a bonus to Strength. *Dire Wolf Hide Grips now require a tech comp each - Ranged version requires 1 Dire Wolf Fang, Melee version requires 1 Dire Wolf Alpha Ear. *Changed Cargo Disks so that the max bulk for any disk is 180. *Golden Grouper Cargo Disk now requires a min level of 20 in any trade school, and will be able to be purchased from the Loyalty Rewards vendor for Tokens of Loyalty. *Technique resources formerly known as "Purple Tarantula" have been renamed to be "Veteran Tarantula" and the techniques they are used in have been updated to reflect this. *Corrected the Bhal'kuk Warrior Big Toe to properly list Craft: Armorcraft V. *Dragons can now gather Flax, Kenaf, and other non-Confectioner plant resources using the Ingenuity ability. *Corrected the max skill value for Tier 5 Blank Spell Shards in the Expert Blank Spell Shard formula. *Technique "Adventure: Two Hand Crush III" now properly lists Desert Wolf Fang instead of Alpha Tail as a required component. *Master Blighted Fabric Spool formula is now properly classified as a Master formula. *Blasta Heyga's Date Bar Recipe can now be stored in Libraries. *Corrected the skill requirement for the Elixir of the Myloc's Focus formula. World *Summoner's Isle **A small vein of Cobalt can now be found on Summoner's Isle **Added a buildable stoneworking shelter on Summoner's Isle *Added a Smelter and a Stone Cutter to Delgarath *Added a destination pad to the settlement of Jeanne on Shepherd's Island. *Reworked the Cobalt spawns south of Kirasanct so that Dark Iron no longer spawns within them. *Made adjustments to the road in the community of Sslauron. *Frelic now sells a Refurbished Bronze Long Sword and Warhammer. *Syrani the Spell Broker in Kion no longer sells spells that are looted, only those that are sold as formulas. *Removed a divot on Parsinia at coordinates 19708, 24043 terrain_x: 39 / terrain_y: 48 *Added a Woodworking Bench to the logging camp outside Dalimond so that it will exist on all shards. *Training equipment for Blacksmith has been modified to give the formula for Crossbows instead of Shortbow, as there is a quest for making shortbows. *Fixed a bug with Guran's persistent dialog where players could get stuck unable to change back to the Blacksmith school if they had a quest from him active. *Anarie the Loyalty Rewards vendor has been moved back to her proper location in Bristugo. Players should soon have Loyalty Tokens on their account which they can redeem with Anarie for various goodies. Category:Content Updates